


You're the Hon Hon to My Baguette

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Levi is horny and really likes baguettes. And Eren's titan form.This is a crack fic, please do not take this seriously. I can't believe I wrote this lmao
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anonymous





	You're the Hon Hon to My Baguette

Levi sat on his office chair, legs crossed, sipping his tea whilst holding it in his typical unusual manner. He let out a gentle sigh and peered out the window with a daunting expression upon his face which reflected pristinely against the freshly polished window.

Allowing his mind to wonder, his thoughts began to drift further and further away as he lowered his tea cup from his lips. His gaze continued to move down, the usual sight of Hange shouting at Eren’s titan form in the empty courtyard was nothing new to Levi. Getting even more lost in thought, his tea cup gently made contact with the wooden desk. 

It was just something about Eren. Eren, and his green eyes, his brown hair, and his-

Levi’s breath hitched. -his titan form. He finished his thought with a grimace. Just looking down at Eren’s titan form made a familiar heat pool in his gut. His eyes trailed to his nearly glowing green eyes, down to his muscular torso, his gaze stopping abruptly at the sight of Eren’s backside. 

He quickly shook his head, almost trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Looking frantically around the room for something to distract himself with, He realized he’d missed a spot when cleaning. “Tch,” Levi scoffed, though on the inside he thought it was at least something.

He got up and grabbed the clean rag he’d left lying around, making his way back over to the dusty window pane. Though, as was just Levi’s luck, the angle he was looking down at gave a perfect view of Eren’s titanic ass. His face reddened, quickly trying to rid himself of those thought once more, but his mind continued to drift.

A bulge began to form upon his lower half-

He quickly took out the baguette that was bulging from his pocket and took a bite. "That's one hell of a crunch," he said wryly. However, his mind was still lingering on Eren’s titanic backside. Levi's face began to flush 50 more shades of red as his mind continued to wonder deeper and deeper. It took only one last glance out the window for his mid to be made up.

Levi turned around abruptly while nearly too violently slamming both his cleaning rag and his baguette against the table where he once stood and marched through the corridor to retrieve Eren.

His breath shallow and strained, Levi continued to make his way through the twists and turns of the seeming endless hallways, feeling hornier than ever before. The thought of baguettes filled with Eren’s cum made the bulge in his tight ass jeans even more prominent.

Levi walked out the door and into the courtyard, where Hange was seemingly in the middle of performing some same old experiments on Eren's titan form, just as he saw through his window earlier. The large titans back was still towards Levi, leaving his titanic ass on display in front of him

Levi sensually licked his lips in contemplation, thinking to himself, "Could I really fuck that big an ass?" He supposed he would have to find out for himself.

"Hange," Levi called out, tearing his piercing gaze away from Eren's titanic ass to address the scientist. "We’re done for now. I'll handle the rest." Hange complained, but ultimately left the captain to his own devices, suspicious of what was to happen next. Levi licked his lips one again, now he had eren all to himself.

“Eren,” He shouted, Eren turning his head slightly to look at Levi through his disheveled hair. “Your experiments with Hange are done for now. Come with me, brat, things are about to get real interesting.”


End file.
